


Who we Are

by salty_gay_prince



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: F/M, MDZS - Freeform, Trans AU, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Niè Huáisāng, sangcheng - Freeform, supportive family, trans jiang cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_gay_prince/pseuds/salty_gay_prince
Summary: A series of drabble in which Jiang Cheng is a trans male. Just little drabbles of his life, and how he gets through things. Not meant to be too dark! Includes trans girl Nie Huaisang . Will probably have some nsfw later on <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really just want to see more trans AU fics since i myself am trans and like to see the representation and relatable content. :3 some of the ideas are me and @cyanpanties bouncing ideas off of each other

"Hmmm....maybe...." Jiang Cheng angled himself to study his image from another angle, adjusting his pose and admiring his reflection. Maybe....

Throwing on a smirk like he always saw Wei Wuxian wear, he tilted his head some. Something still seemed to be wrong. Was it his hair? No maybe just his face in general. Nonsense. He could do this! Adjusting the robes some, running his fingers through his hair and giving his reflection a condescending look as he placed a hand on his hip.

"Are you trying to seduce the mirror?"

A light amused tone came from behind the other who was currently wearing robes that did NOT belong to him. Oh no. Oh NO . He caught him in his robes! In his clothes! This probably looked very strange. He didnt want the other to think the wrong thing! His face flushed, immideatly jumping to try to fingure out a way to explain this.

"I can expla-"

"Hmm....those actually suit you much better. They suit you A L M O S T as much as they suit me. Though everyone knows IM the handsome one." Wei Wuxian let out a warm laugh, Jiang Chengs brows furrowed.

"Hey!" 

This just caused another laugh from the other as he walked over. Jiang Cheng stood still, practically holding his breath as the other walked around him with his fingers under his chin appearing to be deep in thought. "Hmm...really, this does suit you much better. Maybe you should wear these from now on? I mean you seemed to be admiring your reflection, so you like them too, right?

He wasn't going to question it? "You....you think so?" He shifted awkwardly, brushing his hands on the robes nervously. 

"Yeah! But...hmmm...let me just..." Wei Wuxian turned and grabbed a brush before beckoning him closer. 

When the other finished with his hair, Jiang Cheng admired his reflection feeling a weird bubbling of pleasure and contentment inside that hed never felt before. With his hair pulled back like this, he appeared more masculine! "Its perfect." He said, sounding surprised. He didn't know Wuxian was good at this kimd of thing! 

"Of course it is! I did it!" The other sounded smug before waving a hand. "Come on. No need to be bashful. Tell me how amazing I am and how lucky you are to have me as your bro." The grin spread across Wei Wuxians face was so cheeky that it was almost annoying.

Almost.

Jiang Cheng really didn't have the heart to be annoyed at him right now. He hadn't judged him after all. He had seemed to just take it and accept it. 

"Ah...what a bother. You are amazing. There there ate you satisfied now?" He said, sticking out his tongue before looking back to his reflection. This was nice...but...

Something must have shown on his face, because the next moment the other had an arm slung over his shoulder, face suddenly right next to his. "You worried about your parents not allowing it?"

"Mn..." He still wasnt sure how to explain this to himself. How would he explain it to his parents? All he knew was that this whole being a girl thing didn't work. The thought of dressing like this and doing things boys should do made him more happy. It did not make a whole lot of sense to him, but he knew what made him feel a bit better inside. And how he looked now...the reflection that was staring back at him? Yes, that was what he wanted. That much felt right.

"Hey, i have a thought. We can go talk to them together. I think they might listen. Just let me do most the talking, yeah?"

He turned a surprised look to the other. Wei Wuxian wanted to talk to them for him? Really? He paused and narrowed his eyes in suspicion, wondering if he was going to pull a prank. Before he could even open his mouth to question the other a groan escaped the other male. "Just have a little bit of faith in me. I think i know how to explain it. And just think, if it works...." He leaned in closer, eyes sparkling. "You can train with me and not in secret! You can maybe go do all the things that us guys do without getting yelled at about how you aren't acting like a lady."

Not told to act like a lady...rough housing with the other boys...and in the future...maybe going on missions with the other guys! Wei Wuxian could see the gears turning in the others head. He knew that the other was going to agree. The moment those eyes turned back to him he knew he was going through with this. "Let us give it a shot. I like the sound of that. Even if it is a very slim chance..."

"Then come with me!"

* * *  
A Few Months Later...

"Aish....funeral clothes. They look so gloomy." Wei Wuxians muttering voice came from his side and he restrained a snort. Jiang Cheng had a feeling the other was going to get into all kinds of trouble. He just knew it. Looking around he had to admit the place did't look too bad. They were here to train under the instruction of the Gusu Lan sect. They were all greeting the elders other people and it was of course just his luck that the man before him...ah it was Lan Qiren he believed? Yeah. He was giving him a bit of a calculating look, as if he was not sure just what he was seeing.

"I thought the Jiangs had two daughters...." He started, brows furrowing as if ready to send him off without even listening. 

"Pfffff!"

A snort from beside Jiang Cheng distracted the elder, who looked annoyed at the sound. The man seemed to straighten himself a bit, giving the pair of them a calculating look. "Rude. Why are you laughing. My statement was not out of the ordinary." Of course, it really was not out of the ordinary. It was something that Jiang Cheng really had expected to come up sooner or later. Who knew it would happen the moment they barely made it inside.

Wei Wuxian just burst into actual laughter, the rich warm sound attracting the attention of a few other people. "Him? A GIRL? Ahahahaha oh you slay me! Yeah! Yeah he's a girl! And I am the bloody emperor! Wanna kneel a bit?" There was a somewhat charming but undeniable charming grin on the young mans face, a few people who heard him gasped at his disrespectful words. Jiang Cheng, though shocked at how easily the other disrespected and elder, also felt warm for how fast the other covered for him. He was sure he was about to be sent home and shame his family. Instead Lan Qiren was successfully distracted and was now scolding that loud sworn brother of his. While he was being scolded, Wei Wuxian caught his eye and winked with a grin. This guy, he really was a good brother. He was glad he was there with him.

By the time they managed to get away, Wei Wuxian was leaning on him with his full weight groaning about how that elder had a stick up his ass. "We are going to die here. Watch, he will try and poison my food i bet." Jiang Cheng just shook his head, trying not to let the amusement show on his face. He was still reeling that he was actually allowed to go! His mother had not made the biggest deal of things when wei Wuxian had explained that Jiang Cheng was more comfortable in male clothes, and that they would eventually need a man to take over the sect anyway. All the words he'd said were perfectly logical, which was not normal since usually Wuxian liked to joke around. His mother had looked at him and asked if he wished to be treated as a man, a man that might eventually take over the sect. Her gaze had shot right through him and for a moment he'd been too scared...until Wei had sent one of those winks at him and hed nodded. To his surprise she had just let out a hmph and narrowed her eyes. "Fine. Then i will treat you as such. No crying to me later. Men must not ever show a sign of weakness." And he had been allowed to start training with the other boys, and she was especially harsh on him. Ah! But he really couldnt complain because here he was!

Okay.

Maybe he could complain a tiny bit. 

The food here was...rather bland to be honest. He missed the spices and meats from home. He could tell wei Wuxian was having his own troubles with the food here as well. 

"Its all GREEN. So much green! Ah...." He sunk in his seat some before grumbling. He tossed a glance to Jiang Cheng. "Wanna sneak out later...or no. I can sneak out and bring us something in. Maybe a drink."

"A....drink?" A nervous voice came from near them and they glanced to see a shy looking young man. He had introduced himself a bit earlier as Nie Huaisang. He was a frail looking young man that seemed like he might fall over if you send a single harsh word his way. He looked around quickly before leaning in. "If...if you let me join i can bring something nice. I promise you wouldnt regret it.

And this is how they became friends with Nie Huaisang.

This was also how they ended up looking at books they never could have thought of previously!


	2. A delicate flower

The day is bright, but Jiang Chengs struggling. He managed to sneak off to a somewhat secret corner of the cloud recess that he noticed nobody used. Once again making sure nobody was anywhere near he slipped in with a sigh and sat his things aside before letting his robes slip from his shoulders and taking the moment to unbind his chest. FUCK. Reaching up he gently massaged his chest with a groan. 

These were SUCH a pain! Maybe he bound too tight? But it wasnt like he could always ask Wei Wuxian for help, right? Plus it was a little weird to have him help, even if he didnt try to make it awkward or anything. He couldn't explain it. Rubbing a bit more he looked down to see the red marks against the pale flesh and furrowed his brows with a sigh. Maybe he did it wrong? This was so hard. He pulled his hands away to glare at the round pieces of flesh on his chest. 

"Stupid fat. Go away. So annoying! Fucking shit."

He had just put his hands back on his chest when he heard a sound, his eyes flying up and a hand going quickly for his sword. He then remembered his chest was bare so he re thought and once again covered his chest. 

There was a soft gasp and the sound of things falling to the ground.

"This isnt what it looks like. If you talk i Will cut your tongue-" Jiang Chengs words died as he stared at the wide eyed person who had discovered him. "Ah....Nie Huaisang....you..." Well at least it was someone that would MAYBE stay quiet? It still wasnt good he had been discovered. 

"Im sorry im sorry! I didnt see anything, anything at all!" 

He fell to his knees, scrambling to grab at the papers that seemed to have strewn everywhere from the book they were in. For some reason their motions we're really panicked. Was walking in on him with his tits out that scary? Narrowing his eyes he shifted to at least partially close his robes while looking down at the ground....and pausing. Those drawings looked alot like...Huaisang. But in the drawings they wore female robes, pretty flowy clothing in different styles, flowers adorned in their hair. Reaching out he grabbed a sheet, only for the other to nervously snatch it away, avoiding eye contact.

"I....i didnt see anything. So you didnt see anything....r-right?"

Jiang Cheng took in just how nervois the other was as they clung to the papers, still not making eye contact. 

"Hey."

Nie Huaisang slowly raised their eyes, meeting his and they just held the gaze for a moment before Jiang Cheng just nodded. "Its ok. You already saw me. And i saw your papers. Might as well talk about it. Ah....but first let me just....put this back." He turned around to slip his robes off his arms so he could work on binding again before a soft cough stopped him. "What." He turned his head with an annoyed glare. "Im faced away so its fine, right?"

"Ah...well..." The other shifted in place. "The way you are wrapping could damage your ribs and cause possible deformations later on in life." They said, speaking towards the ground. "And based....on how you were holding yourself it seems it makes you sore..." Nie Huaisang risked a peek up before quickly glancing away.

"Oh. Really?" Jiang Cheng stared down at his bust before tapping his foot as he thought. "Then do you know what I shouod do?"

"I...only have an idea based on....some of my readings."

"Hmm. Then come here and help me." He said, seeming to have come to a decision.

"Me?!" Nie Huaisang squeaked.

"Yeah you. Stop standing there all awkwardly, damn it. Are you going to make yourself useful or not?"

"Right!" The shorter one hurried over, seeming a bit nervous. "Right...ah....well...I know I wouldn't want my chest to be damaged so...." This came out in a bit of a mumble and the other just quirked a brow. "Ok hold yourself up, yeah like that. Now pull them to the side...ok and now I am going to start wrapping. Doing it like this is at least a bit less damaging. "

Once done, Jiang Cheng let out a breath. That really was a big better. "Hmm. Ok thanks " slipping the robes back over his shoulders and adjusting everything he studied the other. "So do you wear clothes like the ones you drew?"

"What? Oh. Oh no." Nie Huaisang waved a hand quickly. "I would only be called a cutsleeve and end up the mockery of my sect. There's no way my brother wouldn't break my legs if I said.....if I said I wanted to be...."

"...."

"...."

"...a girl?"

"..." There was just a really short nod. 

"Well I know it's dangerous because you are already here, but when alone you can practice with me. We can be in this together." 

"You....you mean that?" The voice sounded a bit vuluranable. Almost like they didnt believe him. So he just grabbed the others hands, both of them. 

"You can be a girl with Me. And i can try to think of helpful girl things. I have a big sister who is the perfect girl, so i can tell you things that she does and you can learn from that?" Jiang Cheng was determined. Nie Huaisang was like him. But they were a GIRL. which meant he had to protect them! Boys had to protect girls. It was an honorable THING. In general Nie Huaisang had seemed delicate from the start, but knowing that they were actually a girl meant she really WAS delicate.

"THERE you are! You sure do make it harder to find you."

"Ah!" Now Huaisang let out a surprised cry before trying to gather her art, but Wei Wuxian was already in the room picking up a paper. 

"Ahhhh! You draw really nice! Wait why are you staring at me like im going to bite off your head or something..."

Wei Wuxian was frowning, childish confusion all over his face wondering why his friend looked so terrified.

"Ah...Huaisang it is ok. He won't tell anyone. He knows about me after all." Jiang Chen pat her shoulder and she nodded, though was biting at her lip uncertainly. "Nie Huaisang is like me. But shes a GIRL!"

"....." Wei Wuxian stared at the paper in his hands, then looked back to the pair. "I see!!! Thats why she looks so delicate haha! A real lady. My my. What are you going to do. Alone with two gorgeous men. Are you swooning yet?"

It didnt take long to have her laughing and squirming from Wei Wuxiams stupid teasing and flirting, the three of them comfortable in their own little corner of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote more. *claps hands* sass and bby girl NHS! And have some playful wwx at the end ❤  
> Come chat mxtx with me on Twitter? @salty_prince


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for months im so sorry bjsdbkfjd

“Are you sure about this?”

 

“I….I just know what i found while reading, so it….will mostly be an experiment. I can’t guarantee results.”

 

“......but there is a chance though.”

 

“Mn. And it wouldn't be right away, of course, it would be very gradual, at least until I can find something stronger. That is if it works at all. We will have to wait a few months to see if there is any differences.”

 

Nie Huaisang and Jiang Cheng were sitting on the floor staring at some herbs Huaisang had managed to gather, her expression nervous but determined. 

 

“I can make them into teas. That way nobody thinks anything is off. I don’t want to be known as a failure if it doesn’t work.”

 

Jiang Cheng grabbed her hands, his gaze sure. 

 

“You are actually really good with herbs! I bet this will work and you will be even prettier! And I can be more manly!” His eyes shone with belief, and he saw her face briefly relax.

 

“Th...thank you.” Her cheeks flushed lightly and her voice wavered, though he wasn’t quite sure why. Was she embarrassed? Was it because he was too eager? He didn’t understand it at all.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“Oh...ah...yes I’m fine. Here….i will work on making them into teas now. Just drink it...um….” Her thin brows furrowed as she seemed to search her memory for some type of information. “We can start with twice a day? Maybe a cup with breakfast and a cup after dinner? It shouldn’t seem too odd.” Her golden gaze focused on him and a smile appeared when he gave her a nod. "We can just hope for the best and see if anything happens. We can always increase the amount but I'm not sure if that's healthy." She chewed at her lower lip, but a soft pat to her shoulder had her eyes finding Jiang Cheng again.

 

"Hey. I will follow your guidelines. I can come grab the tea from you later. I trust you On this."

 

***

Jiang Cheng took the tea daily as he was told. His set schedule of tea time was noticed by a few once he was back in Lotus Pier, his sister helping him to brew it. Nobody questioned it.

 

Or rather, nobody SHOULD have questioned it.

 

But of course…

 

"So your girlfriend is sending you the Tea? Do you drink it because you miss her?”

 

“Shut up! Shes not my girlfriend! And I…”

 

“Yes~?”

 

“Ok I miss her a little but, but its because she is my friend, ok?”

 

“Sure, sure. What’s with the tea thing, anyway? I have never seen you have such a routine before.”

 

“Not telling. You will see.”

 

“I mean I can take a guess, but I won’t push you to tell me yet.”

 

“Yet…”

 

“Come on, you have to tell your super awesome gege eventually.”

 

“Fuck off, who is a gege? Brat.”  Jiang Cheng scoffed lightly, but he felt relived that it wasn’t being pushed. “Do...you think she is ok? I mean...Her elder brother seems a bit scary. What if he finds out and something bad happens?”

 

“Hmm? No, I don’t think he would do anything to her. Besides, most siblings want nothing more than to protect and support they meimeis and didis. Its normal. So I am sure she is fine. He might surprise you.”

 

“I certainly hope so...because I don’t think I can win against her brother yet.”

 

***

“Jiang-Xiong Jiang-Xiong!” 

 

“Wha-”

 

A distraught Nie Huaisang threw herself into his arms, dramatically crying. “DaGe is so cruel, ah, this one doesn’t think she has a single body part that doesn’t hurt!”

 

“Wait, what did he...wait…”

 

Jiang Cheng noticed a few things at once. 

 

One, the robes Nie Huaisang wore just so happened to be female robes, hair tied up with a lovely pin. Sure, it had been a few months since he had seen her but there was a definite  _ something _ soft pressed against his arm. 

 

“He is  _ destroying _ me!” She wailed, pulling back some, her teary eyes making his heart feel a certain way.

 

“You-”

 

“He….he figured it out, Jiang-xiong! Ah I had been so scared but….who would have thought that he-”

 

_ “Do you think that being a woman would mean that you do not need to train? No. A woman is the most looked down upon, and Nie women are strong. You can’t get out of training that easily. Man, woman, a Nie is known for their strength and pride. You say you are a woman? Then you will be trained like one.” _

 

_ “DaGe? What do you mean?” _

 

_ “My sister will know how to defend herself. Defend her sect and her pride. I will have a special training regimine for you, stop running away. You have no excuses. A Nie is a walking weapon and women are no exception.” _

 

“I hurt so much! My hips, my arms, my legs! Ah Jiang-Xiong please save this one please-”

 

“ **_Huaisang!”_ **

 

“Eep!”

 

Nie Huaisang pulled herself away, instead moving to hide behind Jinag Cheng, peeking out as Nie Mingjue came into sight. 

 

“You have not completed the set yet.”

 

“D-Dage, this one's arms and legs feel like they will really fall off! And Jiang-Xiong is here! What kind of host would I be if I did not properly greet him?”

 

Nie Mingjue looked unimpressed. 

 

“So throwing yourself into your guests arms while crying and whining while looking like an utter disgrace is the way to properly greet someone?”

 

“Ah- You….you saw that?”

 

“Everyone did.”

 

“....this one will go complete the sets.”

 

Nie Huaisang rushed off quickly, grumbling to herself as she left them alone with Nie Mingjue. Wei Wuxian looked amused, but Jiang Cheng felt put on the spot as the tall man seemed to size him up before a big hand landed firmly on his shoulder.

 

“So, Jiang Boy..”

 

The man smiled, but it had him absolutely frozen in fear.

 

“What are your intentions with my sister?”

 

It was this moment that Wei Wuxian burst into loud obnoxious laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rest in pieces both nhs and jc

**Author's Note:**

> This is written more casually than my other things so i am sorry if it gets confusing. As its meant to be more of a bunch of drabbles things might jump around alot x.x i just wanna get all these ideas out of my head


End file.
